Velvet Goldmine
by Sui Felton
Summary: Harry ama a Draco. Ullysses ama a Draco. Draco los ama a los dos y la vida es grandiosa. El sexo, desde luego, no puede ser diferente. PWP. TRÍO.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Velvet Goldmine**  
Pairing: Harry/Draco\Ullysses (Relación establecida como trío)  
Warnings: Threesome. Unbetaed(sin betear). Life is good *sighs*  
Género: PWP/Slash/Romance  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

Nota: Para quien no lo sepa, Ullysses es un personaje original, creado por mua obviously, y es uno de los protagonistas principales en "Sanctuary", el fanfic con el que participé en el Big Bang de Harry Potter en español. Esta historia NO ESTÁ RELACIONADA con ese fic, así que se puede leer por separado sin ningún tipo de problemas ;)

Nota 2: Este drabble responde al reto que me hizo siniestramalfoy por Twitter: USO DE DILDOS/BUTTPLUGS. Igual no sé si lo hice bien, pero espero que les guste lmao

* * *

**Velvet Goldmine**

_**Ullysses and Draco**_

_**...  
**_

Draco entró al lujoso despacho y sonrió al ver aquella brillante mata de cabello negro sumergida en medio de un montón de papeles, después esperó a que el hombre finalmente se percatara de su presencia, cosa que no sucedió, y terminó carraspeando para llamar su atención.

―¿Ocupado? ―preguntó con voz divertida mientras alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

―Draco… ―el apuesto rostro de Ullysses se iluminó al ver a su novio y de inmediato dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio―. Lo siento, ¿qué hora es? ―preguntó.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y le extendió la carpeta que llevaba.

―Pasan de las seis. No creo que estés listo para irnos a casa, ¿o sí? ―preguntó con incredulidad, luego añadió―. Harry se ha ido desde hace una hora, ya sabes que es bastante impaciente cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas.

―No tienes por qué recordármelo ―el hombre suspiró, agotado―. Sé que es su cumpleaños y que prometimos ir a cenar los tres juntos, pero el ministerio ha estado jodiendo toda la mañana con este maldito informe y no creo poder terminar para antes de las ocho.

―Esa es la hora en la que tenemos nuestra reservación ―murmuró Draco mientras recargaba su cadera en una de las esquinas del fino escritorio de nogal.

―Lo sé.

―Sabes que Harry no va a dejarlo pasar después de que cancelaras nuestra cena de la semana pasada.

―También sé eso.

―¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? ―preguntó Draco mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

Ullysses sonrió, dándole un travieso y perverso brillo a sus ojos negros, luego movió su varita y apareció una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde.

―Creo que debería adelantarle su regalo de cumpleaños ―el moreno alzó la mirada hacia su amante y agregó―. Se suponía que disfrutaríamos los tres juntos, pero me temo que eso no será posible ―suspiró dramáticamente―. Es una lástima porque de verdad me moría por gozarlo también. Supongo que me toca esperar.

Ullysses se levantó y rodeó el escritorio con lentitud. Los ojos grises del rubio brillaron con suspicacia pero no se resistió cuando su novio lo tomó por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

―No sé porqué, pero creo que ese regalo no sólo tiene que ver con Harry ―dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó Ullysses con falsa inocencia.

―No, no creo. Estoy seguro ―Draco pasó los brazos por el cuello del hombre y asintió―. Aunque, por alguna razón, presiento que será bastante beneficioso para todos. ¿Me equivoco?

―No, no te equivocas, cariño.

Ullysses lo besó, dando por finalizada aquella conversación, y Draco se entregó gustoso a la maravillosa sensación. El moreno devoró su boca con lentitud, detallando cada milímetro de sus labios con la lengua y sonrió al sentir la vibración de los gemidos de su novio en su garganta, después lo tomó firmemente por las nalgas y lo alzó para llevarlo directo hacia el lustroso sofá negro que descansaba del otro lado de la oficina.

Draco suspiró al ver como el otro hombre aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y murmuró:

―Pensé que estabas muy ocupado.

Ullysses sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura y besó una de las manos de su amante.

―Lo estoy.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo entonces? ―preguntó el rubio mientras era despojado de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

―Preparando el regalo de Harry, desde luego. Recuerda que soy un amigo bastante considerado ―contestó Ullysses, terminando con los botones de la camisa de Draco, inclinándose de inmediato para paladear un rosado y endurecido pezón.

Draco gimió ante el contacto y se arqueó de inmediato, buscando más. El moreno aprovechó su distracción y abrió finalmente la cajita que llevaba consigo, después, cuando el rubio estaba cerca de correrse con sólo aquellas caricias, se separó de él y colocó una esfera blanca del tamaño de un limón delante de su rostro para que pudiera verla con atención.

―Eso es… ―Draco jadeó y miró a su novio con incredulidad―. ¿Una perla de Madagascar?

―Correcto ―dijo Ullysses con sonrisa depredadora.

―¿Tienes idea de lo que vale esto? ¡Son al menos diez mil galeones! ―exclamó el rubio.

―Lo sé, cariño. Recuerda que fui yo quien la compró ―comentó el otro con una risita, después extendió la caja completa hacia él, donde se encontraban otras cuatro de igual color y tamaño―. Fue un poco difícil conseguirlas, ya sabes que son muy raras, pero creo que a Potter le gustarán. ¿Tú qué opinas? ―preguntó mientras le separaba las piernas con las rodillas.

―Son preciosas ―murmuró Draco mientras tomaba la caja, luego se acomodó contra los cojines para disfrutas de los besos que su amante iba regando por su vientre y pelvis.

Ullysses lamió y mordió la sensible piel de los muslos de Draco y sonrió al escuchar sus gemidos y suspiros. El rubio comenzó a ondular las caderas, tratando de que su miembro recibiera parte de aquellas caricias y casi suelta un gruñido de frustración al ver que su pareja se separaba.

―Qué ansioso eres ―dijo el moreno con tono burlón.

Draco frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero calló al ver que el hombre aparecía un objeto triangular en su mano. Ullysses sostuvo el plug de color negro con una de sus manos y con la otra comenzó a trazar suaves ondas en el vientre de su novio, después guió el objeto a su boca y, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro hombre, lo succionó con lentitud.

Draco sollozó sin querer.

―Eres un degenerado ―dijo entre jadeos.

―Gracias, yo también te amo ―contestó el moreno cuando finalmente soltó el plug, después se colocó encima de su amante y murmuró―. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de cogerte, Draco, pero me temo que si lo hago no podré terminar con ese reporte y es algo que necesito tener listo esta misma noche.

―Lo entiendo ―el rubio suspiró―. Sólo ten en cuenta que no será lo mismo sin ti, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí.

Ullysses volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez en un gesto mucho más tierno, y después bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a la punzante erección que lo esperaba, introduciéndola de inmediato en su boca. Draco se arqueó y gimió una vez más sin poder contenerse. Pronto, la habitación se encontró llena de jadeos y suspiros, mismos que eran acompañados por el sonido de las succiones que Ullysses le proporcionaba al miembro de su amante.

―Dios, date prisa… ―suplicó Draco, ruborizado.

El moreno lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes y murmuró un hechizo de lubricación, luego introdujo un dedo dentro de la apretada entrada del rubio, acariciando con suavidad los pliegues de sus músculos; después añadió otro y esparció el lubricante con las yemas, torciendo y empujando de vez en cuando, en busca de aquel punto exacto de placer que tan bien conocía.

―Creo que ya estás más que listo ―dijo con una sonrisa, después alzó las piernas de su pareja y ordenó ―. Sostenlas bien.

Draco así lo hizo, atrayéndolas hacia su pecho de inmediato.

Ullysses insertó la punta del plug dentro de él y Draco soltó un suspiró. Hacía ya algo de tiempo que no habían utilizado juguetes y, aunque prefería mil veces sentir dentro de sí a sus novios, los dildos y plugs siempre eran un extra. Por lo que podía ver, no era el único que pensaba así. Ullysses lo preparó con cuidado y muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada momento y de la fantástica visión que tenía ante él, después regresó su boca hacia el endurecido pene de su novio, lamiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta en repetidas ocasiones para después succionarlo con fuerza.

―¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que eres? ―murmuró con voz ronca, embistiendo a Draco cada vez más rápido con el plug―. Anda, córrete para mí. No te contengas.

_Merlín_, Ullysses sí que sabía cómo excitarlo. Su voz era igual que un afrodisiaco.

Draco cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los dientes, tratando contener su orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, la sensación fue mucho más poderosa que él y terminó sucumbiendo al poco tiempo, derramando su esencia sobre su cuerpo y en las finas ropas de su novio.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, jadeando de vez en cuando, hasta que pudieron controlar nuevamente el ritmo de su respiración.

―Eso estuvo bien ―dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras retiraba el plug y lo llevaba hasta su boca. Lamió la extensión del objeto con ansias, disfrutando del sabor y aroma de su amante para después dejarlo caer en el suelo alfombrado―. ¿Estás listo para lo que sigue? ―preguntó con el mismo tono divertido.

Draco lo miró con expresión embelesada, aún sufriendo de los efectos residuales de su orgasmo, y asintió. Ullysses tomó una de las perlas entre sus dedos y dejó que un poco de su saliva cayera sobre esta, después la rodó, lubricándola y la dirigió hacia la entrada del rubio. Con cuidado introdujo cada una de las piedras preciosas en su interior, acariciando sus músculos y puntos sensibles con ellas, provocando una nueva oleada de excitación en Draco.

―No creo que muchos aprecien este tipo de trato para unas joyas tan raras… ―murmuró él entre jadeos.

―Bueno, tampoco es como si fuéramos a ir gritando por ahí que tienes Perlas en el culo, ¿o sí? ―dijo el moreno con una ceja alzada.

El rubio masculló algo para sí mismo y después negó con la cabeza.

―Cierra la boca y bésame, ¿quieres? ―ordenó mientras rodeaba a su amante por el cuello para colocarlo encima de su cuerpo.

Ullysses obedeció al instante. Aunque una parte de él le recordó que su ropa quedaría echa un completo desastre y que tenía bastante trabajo por hacer, otra mucha más grande le decía que el reporte podría esperar diez minutos más. Al fin y al cabo, besar a Draco estaba en la cima de sus prioridades.

Todo el tiempo.

* * *

Nota 3 (because I can): Esta es una serie de drabbles (sí, otra), que será utilizada para mi insana y creciente necesidad de escribir PWP (porn without plot/porno sin argumento).

Las actualizaciones serán periódicas y espontaneas. Les invito a retarme con toda confianza!

Estaré escogiendo un reto por semana, ya sea de LJ o de esta pag, lo único que pido es que sea bottom!Draco porque aparentemente no puedo escribir otra cosa…

Hasta el drabble de Harry! *se la lleva el viento*


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Velvet Goldmine  
Pairing: Harry/Draco\Ullysses (Relación establecida como trío)  
Warnings: Threesome. Unbetaed(sin betear). Life is good *sighs*  
Género: PWP/Slash/Romance  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

Nota: Para quien no lo sepa, Ullysses es un personaje original, creado por mua obviously, y es uno de los protagonistas principales en "Sanctuary", el fanfic con el que participé en el Big Bang de Harry Potter en español. Esta historia NO ESTÁ RELACIONADA con ese fic, así que se puede leer por separado sin ningún tipo de problemas ;)

Nota 2: Este drabble responde al reto que me hizo intimisky por LJ y al, mismo tiempo, el que me hizo salviohexia en

¡Espero que les guste, chicas!

* * *

**Velvet Goldmine**

**-Harry and Draco-**

**...  
**

Harry frunció el ceño y miró por décima ocasión el reloj de pared que estaba cerca de su mesa.

―Entonces, Harry, ¿puedo llamarte Harry, verdad? ―dijo una mujer castaña que había tomado asiento frente a él mientras batía sus gruesas y evidentemente falsas pestañas, luego continuó, sin siquiera molestarse en esperar respuesta a su pregunta.

Maldijo para sus adentros. El restaurante estaba a tope y, al encontrarse solo, era blanco fácil para los magos y brujas interesados en acercarse a _hacerle compañía. _Desvió la mirada una vez más y se preguntó en dónde diablos estaba Draco. Su novio le había mandado una lechuza informándole sobre un ligero cambio de planes, pues Ullysses trabajaría hasta muy tarde y él probablemente se retrasaría un poco también, instándolo así a ir directamente al lugar donde irían a cenar.

―¿No te interesaría ir a mi departamento? Es evidente que te han dejado plantado y yo estaría más que feliz de poder…

Harry gruñó. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante _regalo_ de cumpleaños? ¿QUÉ? Justo estaba por mandar al diablo a aquella irritante y estúpida mujer cuando una suave e increíblemente familiar voz lo interrumpió.

―Disculpa, pero creo que estás ocupando mi lugar.

Lo primero que vio fueron aquellas largas y torneadas piernas que conocía muy, _muy bien_ cubiertas por las que debían ser las medias más sexys del planeta ―¡Merlín! ¿Eso que veía era el borde de un liguero?―. Su mirada fue subiendo y subiendo, disfrutando de la visión de aquel esbelto y delicioso cuerpo cubierto por ese entallado y casi diminuto vestido rojo, hasta finalmente toparse con los ojos divertidos de Draco Malfoy.

La mujer aún no había reconocido al rubio. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Traía el cabello largo y rizado en las puntas, el maquillaje que llevaba puesto suavizaba los rasgos de su rostro, resaltando sus ojos grises mientras le daba un aspecto increíblemente femenino y sensual. Harry dudaba que alguien más supiera que se trataba de Draco, pues solamente él había pasado años obsesionado con el rubio, memorizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su persona.

Lo reconocería incluso si estuviera utilizando poción multijugos, estaba seguro de ello.

―Aléjate, yo llegué primero ―exigió la mujer, mirándolo como si de una peste se tratase.

Draco no se dejó amedrentar, todo lo contrario, soltó una risita divertida y la miró con toda la condescendencia de la que podía ser capaz.

―Si yo fuera tu, me ahorraría la humillación, _querida_ ―dijo con burla mientras colocaba un largo mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, llamando la atención de toda la población masculina que se encontraba en el lugar.

La castaña estaba a punto de replicar pero fue detenida por la voz cortante de Harry.

―Márchate ―ordenó sin titubear, después fijó toda su atención en su amante y lamió sus labios, devorándolo con los ojos―. Llegas tarde.

―Lo lamento, es que estaba decidiendo qué lencería debía usar en esta noche tan especial ―contestó el rubio con inocencia.

La mujer soltó un balbuceo indignado y se alejó rápidamente. Draco sonrió y se dispuso a tomar asiento, sin embargo, Harry lo sorprendió al ponerse de pie e impedírselo con un brusco movimiento.

―Nos vamos ―dijo el moreno con firmeza.

―Pero si acabo de llegar, Harry.

―No me importa.

Draco alzó una ceja.

―No te entiendo, estabas tan entusiasmado con la cena y…

―Al diablo con la cena ―gruñó Harry, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo―. Vámonos o te juro que te follo sobre esta misma mesa.

El rubio abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de contestar ante tal declaración, por tanto, permitió que su novio lo arrastrara hacia la puerta y los apareciera directo en la sala del departamento que compartían con Ullysses.

Harry se apartó lo suficiente para poder admirar la apariencia de su amante y gruñó una vez más, embriagado por la sensualidad de su pareja. Lo tomó firmemente por los cabellos y lo jaló hacia él con posesividad.

―Dios, Draco, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás provocando en mí? ¿La tienes? ―musitó, rozando los labios del rubio con los suyos.

―¿Es que no te gusta tu regalo de cumpleaños, Harry? ―preguntó Draco mientras ondulaba las caderas, provocando que la entrepierna del moreno diera un doloroso tirón―. Mmm, algo me dice que sí te gusta. ¿Te gusta verme vestido de mujer? ―ronroneó, repitiendo el mismo movimiento.

Harry siseó sin poderlo evitar y finalmente tomó posesión de aquella boca con desesperación. El beso fue feroz y húmedo, las lenguas de ambos se enredaron en un baile carnal del que apenas y eran conscientes, arrastrados por el instinto primordial que amenazaba con hacerles perder el control en cualquier momento. Harry acarició el cuerpo de su amante con la mano que aún tenía libre, disfrutando de la ajustada seda que cubría cada suave curva y musculo.

―¿Este es mi regalo? ―preguntó con un murmullo.

Draco asintió.

―¿Te gusta?

Harry deslizó su mano hasta la curva del trasero del rubio y tomó una de sus nalgas en un fuerte apretón.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―sonrió, luego volvió a besarlo con la misma pasión e intensidad. Momentos después se separaron en busca de aire―. Ya que este es mi regalo, supongo que harás lo que te pida sin vacilación. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ―preguntó entre jadeos.

―Sí… ―Draco onduló las caderas una vez más, buscando mayor contacto―. Lo que tú quieras.

Harry bajó la otra mano para apretar las nalgas del rubio una vez más.

―En ese caso, quiero que me la chupes ahora mismo ―ordenó con voz ronca.

Draco colocó una mano en el pecho de su amante y lo obligó a retroceder hasta dejarlo recargado en uno de los pasamanos del sofá, después se dejó caer de rodillas y, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos un solo instante, procedió a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón con lentitud.

Harry siseó al sentir aquel cálido aliento sobre su erección.

―Ahora mismo, Draco ―repitió con voz ronca y firme.

El rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a obedecer. Abrió la boca y dejó que su lengua jugueteara sobre la cabeza del miembro de su novio, después procedió a lamerlo de arriba abajo y, cuando Harry pensó que no podría soportarlo más, finalmente lo tomó por completo, disfrutando del líquido pre-eyaculatorio que brillaba en la punta del glande.

Harry soltó un gruñido y suspiró, disfrutando al máximo de la visión. Tomó al rubio por los cabellos, como si de riendas se tratasen, y comenzó a marcar el ritmo que mejor le parecía, follando su boca con frenesí. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba al borde del clímax pero no se dejó llevar, pues no era así como quería que las cosas terminaran. No esa vez.

Juntó toda su determinación y se apartó de él.

―Levántate ―dijo con voz firme, estudió a su amante mientras se ponía de pie y se obligó a permanecer inmóvil―. Desnúdate. Lentamente ―ordenó.

Las mejillas de Draco estaban encendidas y el ritmo de su respiración era muy elevado. Su cuerpo vibraba consciente de esos ojos verdes que no perdían de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos y dejó que la fina prenda se deslizara hasta caer finalmente al suelo, repitiendo lo mismo con aquel pedazo de encaje que apenas cubría su erección.

―Te necesito, Harry… ―murmuró inquieto. Aquel cosquilleo que sentía en su trasero estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla y asintió, luego señaló uno de los extremos del sillón.

―Siéntate y abre tus piernas para mí.

Draco así lo hizo, dándole una visión perfecta de su brillante y apretada entrada.

―Santo cielo, Draco. ¿Ya estás preparado? ―preguntó Harry con un gruñido mientras se acercaba a él.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa.

―Ullysses te envía sus mejores deseos.

El moreno lamió sus labios, ansioso por probar el líquido que comenzaba a escurrir por las piernas de su amante.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó con la boca seca.

―Creo que deberás averiguarlo por ti mismo ―contestó el rubio mientras se recostaba, abriendo las piernas todavía más.

Harry no necesitó otra invitación. Acarició uno de los blancos muslos de su pareja con una mano y acercó la otra hacia aquel palpitante orificio que lo esperaba. Introdujo dos dedos en aquel cálido túnel y jadeó, sintiendo aquellas esferas que se movían a su alrededor.

―Merlín… ―dijo sin aliento, extasiado ante los gemidos de placer que soltaba su novio.

―Ahora, Harry. Te quiero dentro ―murmuró Draco con voz entrecortada.

Harry retiró sus dedos y casi se corre al ver cómo escapaba una perla blanca del interior de su amante.

―Estas son…

Draco negó con la cabeza y utilizó sus piernas para acercarlo aún más, impidiéndole terminar.

―Luego, Harry. Cógeme ahora ―suplicó.

Harry lo hubiera hecho incluso sin aquella petición, pues ya no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en estar dentro de Draco. Acarició sus piernas y muslos con suavidad, sintiendo cada pequeño detalle del liguero y las medias. Gruñó como un animal, poseído por la lujuria y lo penetró finalmente con una firme y poderosa estocada.

Draco gritó y se aferró a su amante con fuerza. Harry lo embistió sin reparo ni vacilación, buscando su propio placer, y eso lo estaba llevando al límite con gran rapidez. El rubio movió sus caderas al mismo tiempo que las de su amante, encontrándose con las de él con cada embestida, gozando del roce contra su sensibilizada próstata.

Ambos sintieron el movimiento de las perlas, acariciando sus puntos más sensibles, y gimieron extasiados ante tan intensa experiencia. El clímax llegó rápido y los arrastró a ambos, sin misericordia, hacia uno de los orgasmos más poderosos que jamás habían experimentado.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su amante y suspiró, aún temblando de placer. Draco lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, agotado.

―Creo que no podré moverme en días… ―murmuró sin aliento.

Harry soltó una risita y asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

―Yo tampoco.

Los dos permanecieron así por unos instantes, disfrutando de aquel estopor post-orgásmico.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Harry ―dijo el rubio con suavidad, acariciando los cabellos del otro hombre.

Harry alzó el rostro y lo miró con todo el amor que sentía por él.

―Gracias.

Entonces se besaron, dando inicio a un nuevo encuentro que sería igual de intenso que el anterior.

Esa noche no iban a dormir en lo absoluto.

TBC…

* * *

Y hasta ahí llega el segundo drabble, que más bien es one shot porque tiene más de mil quinientas palabras lolol

Les pido una disculpa por la demora, lo que pasa es que justo acaba de terminar el Dracothon y estaba muy apurada contestando los retos ^^

No sé si logré cumplir con las expectativas, sobre todo por el reto de Intimisky xD pero igual espero que les haya gustado ;u;

Hubo alguien que me preguntó sobre si había alguna imágen de Ully, así que aquí se los dejo:

i750 . photobucket albums/xx150/ suigin-album/FANFICS/ 38929jpg . png (sólo unan los espacios ^^)

Recuerden que los comentarios son amor.

Tmb que pueden dejarme retos con toda confianza :D

Mil gracias por leer ^u^


End file.
